


War, Love and Insanity

by HeartsAndMusics



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Destiny you bitc-, Destiny's revenge, FGoD, Fate you Bitc-, For Ink, Ink torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Poor Blue, Poor Dream, Poor Ink, Possible non-con, Star Sanses Poly - Freeform, soul, yandere error
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsAndMusics/pseuds/HeartsAndMusics
Summary: Summary:A mini series about the themes of the title or rather titles.WAR:Destiny is tired of Fate's torture of her chosen child, Error. So, she plans to enact an revenge.What's the best way to do it?Give her favoured child a SOUL.LOVE:Having a SOUL made Ink realized his own mistakes and has a lot of making up to do with Error. It also made him realized the feelings he had for his teammates.INSANITY:He met him at the Christmas party. He was so full of life, kindness and innocence. Blue was everything that Geno wasn't and everything that he wants.He may have not remembered much about his past, but one thing is sure he'll never forget. He loves Blue and he still does. Being an Error hasn't changed that.He'll do anything to keep him to have him. Weather he likes it or not.Destiny: "I'm sorry Blue.. But this has to be done. I'll need Error's insanity in order to destroy Fate."
Relationships: Dream/Blue, Dream/Ink, DrinkBerry, Error/Blue, Geno/Blue, Ink/Blue, Star Sanses Poly
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	1. War

**Author's Note:**

> My Yandere Error x Blue, Star Sanses Poly and FGOD experimentation

She had enough.

She had enough of her sister Fate, playing this cruel game.

She had enough.

She had enough of seeing the Multiverse ganged up on her chosen child. Beaten and ridiculed.

She had enough.

She had enough of seeing Error break his body and his heart for the sake of his home. For everyone's safety.

She had enough of him playing the "bad guy".

She had enough of seeing him hurt!

She had enough of seeing her sister's evil glint everytime Ink beats up Error!

She had enough of seeing Error cry!

She had enough!

She had enough!

**She had enough!**

**Destiny. Had. Enough.**

**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**

the Deity let out a frustrated scream. She was tired of seeing this over and over! Tired of being in the sidelines!

She was tired..

And was hurt so much..

And **Fate** was the only one to **blame**.

Destiny didn't want to resort to this.

But if her dear **_sister_** really wants a war, then she'll **happily** give her one.

Smirking evilly, the Deity formed something in her hands.

It was a upside-down heart, colored with only the most beautiful ones, it glowed with a pure white and it was incased with a soft golden halo - a symbol of a god status.

_"Perfect."_

Destiny smiled softly, her gaze on the SOUL was turned to Error - her chosen child. She sees him making one of those dolls again. A fond smile on his face as he finishes it.

She heard him mutter a name. "Blueberry.." a Swap Sans, she thought. Her child seems to be infatuated with this Sans.

Good for him.

_"Soon.. Everything will be okay, my child.. You'll finally have everything that you want.."_

And she'll make sure that Error will have **_everything._**

And Fate won't gonna be able to do anything to stop her.

She promised that.

Her gaze shifted to another Sans. A Sans who painted the Multiverse with so much beautiful colors, filled it with amazing and heart breaking stories and _the one_ that hurt her Error so much!

Destiny was seething with anger! She always thought that she could never hate a Sans and yet, she's here.

Fate's chosen child, this abomination, this monster, this stupid trash and good for nothing-

Destiny breathes deeply.

She managed to make herself calm. It wouldn't be good for a Deity to let out too much emotions. She would be destroying the Multiverse if she does that.

She looked over Ink once more with _disgust._ God.. How she hated this hideous monster, but she still has a plan to put in motion.

She carefully put the SOUL in the Creator's body. It gave out a faint glow before settling in Ink's body.

Oh how wonderful! The SOUL fit the God of Creation perfectly!

Finally, he can feel things and his body wouldn't be too immortal.

Finally, she can **hurt** him.

Hurt him more than Ink hurt Error.

She'll make him feel so much happiness then **rip it** all suddenly.

She can make him suffer now, just like how Error suffered from Fate.

**_She couldn't wait for her plan to work!_ **

The beautiful Deity let out a sweet chuckle.

Time for revenge!

_**"Let's play, dear sister.."** _


	2. Love

Despite what everyone - and what he lets on - thinks, Ink actually remembers a lot.

He remembered the time when he was created, when there was still one universe. His creator - or rather just a voice (a kind voice at least) would teach him a lot of things.

She would tell him that he will paint the Multiverse with colors! Wonderful, wonderful colors..! That he would fill this world with life and everyone will love him.

She told him that he was meant for greater things!

He remembered when the Multiverse was filled with oh so amazing things, where each world lived in harmony.

He felt proud.

He felt accomplished.

He felt useful.

And his creator would always shower him with compliments and appreciation.

He also remembered the bad times.

He remembered when the first AU crumbled into nothingness.

It only left a white void, like a fresh canvas.

Lonely..

Empty..

..like him..

He may not feel a lot, but he couldn't understand why would someone destroy something precious?

Why ruined it?

Don't they like what he does?

Everyone was supposed to love him like the voice told him.

Then so.. Why..?

He was more empty that day..

His questions were answered when he met the Destroyer - Error.

He was on a look out of a SugarTale copy, when he notice that bits of that AU's codes were missing. Soon the AU itself vanished, without a trace.

The anger and sadness of the paint vials were used more that day. He saw another skeleton who's bones are black, the clothing of the monster are darker shades of blue with other colors here and there, but the more noticeable of it all was the glitches and error signs all over his body.

This stranger was using blue strings to destroy the Universe.

If he wasn't so enraged of the destruction of the creation that he worked so hard, he would have been very impressed.

So then, he readied his brush and launch the first attack.

The war begun after.

Countless battles happened after that and he never understood why Error was doing this.

The Destroyer was too damaged to tell him anything.

He went too far, but the Creator was sure that he deserved it.

But still, it was never enough.

It was an endless cycle at this point.

AUs after AUs are being created and destroyed.

It was heartbreaking.

It was enraging.

It was exhausting..

It was-

Getting boring..?

Although he didn't have a SOUL to feel like this, but the cycle just keeps on repeating. And he's getting tired of it.

He wished for a changed.

_Wish granted._

And then he met Dream.

Dream was the guardian of positivity from those rare AUs that his creators made.

His story was heartbreaking.

Pinning and chasing his brother across the Multiverse. Hoping - _believing_ that he can still change.

That Nightmare would return someday..

(They both know that would never happen..)

In time. Dream slowly, but surely accepted the fact that his brother is never coming back.

Acceptance didn't come easy, there are times when the Guardian would break down. And Ink couldn't do anything to comfort him since he didn't even know how.

He would draw him pictures instead in hopes of cheering him up.

Dream would smile, but it was never really a genuine one..

A few years later, they met US! Sans who was renamed Blue.

He was a happy one, always full of positivity and was incredibly kind too.

They met him during the times when Ink and Dream are looking for an alliance to defeat Nightmare's gang and the Destroyer.

Dream was instantly attached to him. The positivity that Blue gives off was enough to even fuel the Guardian.

Blue is a Papyrus in a sense since his AU (UnderSwap) was the exact opposite of Undertale.

But his Universe is also the original one.

The smaller skeleton is still a Sans. Therefore, he carries the burden of all original Sanses.

The curse of Resets.

But despite all of that, it didn't deter Blue's Determination to help and keep the Multiverse safe. And that's makes him a suitable guardian and protector.

Then the Star Sanses was formed.

Dream smiled genuinely that day.

Now, that Ink thought about it. His smiles were beautiful, especially if it was paired with Blue's cute and playful grins.

They both look like a work of art.

They grew closer as time passes by.

The Creator couldn't see himself away from them.

They were there in every moment of his life and supported him in everything that he does.

They were his bestest friends and nothing could change his mind.

He couldn't asked for a better company than them.

_He just wants to be with them forever.._

Having a SOUL just confirmed it.

He was in love.

A rainbow hue spread across his face as he giggled at the thought.

God..! He was so in loved and he couldn't hide it anymore!

This overwhelming happiness..

The future of a family with them..

And most of all, the thought of being with them forever..

Sure - there's a chance that both of them rejects him, it could really break his heart and damaged him.

But..

The thought of losing them both was a lot more painful than death himself.

_He rather rejection than none at all.._

The time that he was gonna confessed was the time he lost Blue.

It would have been perfect.

He reserved the best place in OuterTale, where millions and millions of stars surrounded the area (just like how Blue wanted), where musics fills the air and petals of the most beautiful flowers scattered all over the ground (like how Dream wanted).

It was now or never.

Except..

That day, Error decided to take Blue away..

One of his fears has come true.

He was very worried, he didn't know what Error planned for Blue! What if he hurts him?! What if he kills him?!

How can he lived without Blue..?

He was crying as Dream tries to comfort him. But like him, tears are visible on Dream's pretty face.

Ink looked at Dream and wipe those away, his hand didn't leave his cheek.

"I promise.. We'll get him back.."

He'll even bet his life to save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love introduction done.
> 
> Only Insanity left and we will get to the actual story.
> 
> I was gonna leave this to only five chapters, but now I don't even think that's enough anymore. Also, I'm telling you already that this story is NOT gonna have a happy ending. It doesn't seem to fit.. Sorry for those who'll expect something like that '^^


	3. Insanity

Before all of this.

Before all the pain and suffering.

Before all the hatred.

Before being a God and forced to a job that he never wanted.

He was once a "Sans".

The normal one - the _classic_ one. The one that can be considered an original, but of course! Thousand genocides had to happen, before he could branch off as another Sans.

To a place that's barely an AU. Forced to watched the death of his brother and his world over and over. With only a ninth of his SOUL and another him that also couldn't do anything to save them.

It was agonizing..

It was painful..

He wished he could wake up from this nightmare.. Sadly.. That's his _**reality..**_

He was then named Geno.

A name that he had given himself from the countless bad routes that has happened.   
He was the Sans that can never escape the "Save Screen" - much he wanted death.

_Not like he remembered all of this.._

When a Deity took him, he thought she was his savings grace. The one who had pity him and take him away from this bad dream.

Only to be put in **hell.**

It was more agonizing, more painful and a lot more torturing than his previous "home".

He was stripped of his identity, his mind and his SOUL. To the point where he's not even a shell of he used to be.

His job is consisted of killing and destroying.

With the "guidance" of a "hero" that he once thought. The never ending voices that was taunting - shouting at him for every bad and every good that he has ever done. None of it seems to please them.

All they ever did was to further his suffering.

While the others has only viewed him as a heartless monster. None of them never seen the tears he had shed for every Universe, for every innocent lives that he has taken.

None of them has ever seen how this job had destroyed the Destroyer.

He was lonely, hurt and heartbroken.

With no one to love him - I mean, how could they? He didn't deserved it..

Right..?

Even so, he cling to this one memory. This particular skeleton that was ever genuinely kind to him.

_"I know something that always helps! A HERSHEY'S KISS"_

_"Boop! Feel better!"_

He can never forget how taken aback he was then, the smaller skeleton took him by surprised.

That monster was so full of life! That maybe if there's only the two of them, he would turn the place into a party.

Error chuckled at the thought. The sad feeling slowly fade away.

He sighed..

He always did make him feel better.

What more if he was here?!

He couldn't understand why this skeleton was the only thing that remained in his memories.

He wish to meet him again. Make him feel alive again, make him feel happy and maybe he could even..

The glitching skeleton shook his head.

It's impossible.. No one would love him..

He just wanted to feel normal again..

Maybe.. That's possible!

That Sans was the original US! Sans, right?

He quickly portalled to the said AU. But as he arrived there.

He saw **them.**

 ** _Ink.._** The cause of his misery. The one that made his life a living hell.

And **Now!**

He dare to steal **HIS** Blueberry!

_"Kill him!"_

_"Kill him!"_

_**"Kill him"** _

That one voice urged him.

He wants to make Ink suffer and everyone that he loves too.

But first.

He has to take his Blueberry from this glitches and anomalies.

Abducting Blue went a lot easier than he thought.

The skeleton was just minding his own business, doing his traps and being _painfully oblivious_ to his surroundings - not knowing about the strings that carefully approaches him.

_How adorable._

He let out a surprised yelp when the said strings wrapped around his SOUL and his body, covering his teeth too.

Error slightly tightened the ones around Blue's SOUL to make him unconscious. Once he did a small smile etched on his face.

"We're going home now, Blueberry.. **Where you belong.** "

Papyrus' fearful face is the last thing he saw before stepping into the portal.

Bright, bright nothingness greeted him as he reached his said "home", but he didn't mind it.

He felt his knees gave in as he suddenly fell down - clutching Blue tightly, so he wouldn't accidentally drop him.

Finally..

Finally!

Yes! Yes! **YES!**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Laughter filled his "home", effectively blocking the voices' taunts and mockings.

He's here now!

He won't be alone anymore!

He's here! He's here..! He's here.. H-he's he-re..

Huh..

He didn't even realized that tears already fell - that he was crying..

A chuckle escaped his teeth.

Oh god..

He really has gone insane, hasn't he..?

Tears continue to fall as he hugged Blue even tighter - like he'll be whisked away anytime now.

**_"D-dOn'T leAvE M-Ee.. PlEAse.."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Insanity Introduction complete.


	4. Love

It's been.. Days? Weeks? Months? Blue wasn't sure, it's hard to keep track time in the Anti-void.

Does it even have one?

Doesn't matter anyway, he's stuck here and he doesn't know when can he leave.

Good thing! He's always occupied!

Error made sure that he's entertained here; be it watching Undernovela, pigging out on food (He's sure it was stolen) or teaching each other how to knit and crochet.

Honestly, it was fun! It's like having a very long sleep over.

He remembered the day when he woke up here, his body was being hugged by the Destroyer. His tears was drenching his clothes, but he didn't voice it out and he keeps muttering "I'm sorry" or "Don't leave".

It was heartbreaking..

He must have been very lonely here..

He surprised Error by wrapping his arms around his neck - saying nothing.

He might just needed a friend..

Aside from the fun stuff, he had a lot of thinking to do.

He felt as if the Multiverse had betrayed him, like everything he knew was wrong.

Had he been fed lies?

He shook his head. No.. No.. That can be.. Maybe he just-.. Misunderstand it, yeah!

But he couldn't shake the feeling that he might be fighting for the wrong side..

But, that all will change today!  
Error isn't bad, he concluded that. He has a job - one that he's been forced to! Maybe he just took Blue to prove his innocence.

Deep in his SOUL he knew that there's a reason of why he did it..

Now that he knew about it! The Multiverse can know about it too!

 **"I-i'M b-BaCK!"** His thoughts were interrupted when is kidnap - _friend_ came back with materials they can use for knitting. **"LoOk aT tHIs!"** He presented Blue a rainbow colored yarns. **"P-PreTTy rIghT?"**

The smaller Sans' eye lights turned to stars. There was a smile on his face as he touched the material, he didn't know that there's a yarn in this color exist! Ideas already pouring in his skull of what he could make with this.

He turned to Error with the smile still on his face. "Thank you!"

The other just blushed of indigo blue and nodded.

Error looks so cute like this, he's like a little brother that he never had - and he always wanted to be the older one!

**_If only he knew.._ **

As they work on the colorful yarn, Blue's mind was filled with thoughts again.

He thought about his AU. How are they? How's Papy? Is he even eating right? He better not be binging on those honey and cigarettes!

Then what about the human? What if they reset and starts to kill instead?!

He sighed.. He really hope he's fine..

At least he could trust Ink and Dream to take care of him, right?

The thought of his best friends made him blushed.

He misses them too..

He misses Dream's smile and sweetness. His never fading hope for the Multiverse, the positivity that he gives off of someone in need and that kindness..

He used to say that people only like him because of his aura, but they knew better. He didn't need that power of his to capture his heart! He love him for him - brokenness and all.

Then there's Ink. One of the most creative and enthusiastic being that he ever met. His assertiveness and bravery is what makes him a great leader, the way he believes that everyone deserves to live - even the most vile!

He is everything that Blue strives for.. Though he may be annoying at times, but that's one of his charms! And that laugher.. It's certainly Blue's favourite quirk of Ink.

Despite being soulless, there's something about it that felt so real.. So full of life..

It's why he fell in love with him..

Why he love them.

He internally shake his head. It will never happen.. He's a disposable Sans, a lot are far more better than him.. He should really get over them.

But he couldn't..

He wanted to stay..

To be useful..

Just be right their side long enough 'till they find someone to love..

Just let him be their "best friend" that loved them from afar..

He's content with that..

 **"B-BlUe..?"** Oh stars! He almost forgotten about Error! **"Are.. You okay..?"**

"I'm fine! Just got distracted by my mind! Hey! Let's go watch some Undernovela!" Error let out a big smile. He opened up a code that leads to that AU? Show? He's.. Not really sure. But it makes the other happy and it's good, despite not understanding the words.

Later on, the Destroyer left to do his "job". He nodded in understanding, he hope he'll return safe.

He wished that it didn't have to be this way.. To kill millions of lives to save a billion more, to sacrifice other worlds, so the Multiverse can be stable..

When villainy is the only heroic way that he can do..

It's sad, but there's nothing he can do about it..

Once again his thoughts lingered back to Ink and Dream.

He wondered.. What it be like to be loved back by them..

God.. He should stop, but he can't..!

Frustrated tears started to fall. Why does it have to be his best friends?! Why choose the unrequited and impossible?!

Did he hate himself that much?

He wished that they'll hug him!

He wished they would comfort him - telling him that everything will be okay!

He wished..

They were here..

Amidst his crying, he didn't hear when the voices called out to him. He just got a surprised when two sets of arms wrapped around him.

"It's okay now.. We're here.." The figure wiped away his tears as the other continued to hug him.

"Ink..? D-dream..?" They're here? He's not imagining it, right? It felt so real..

"Y-yes.." Is Ink crying? Why would he shed tears for him?

"You're safe! You made us so worried!" Dream sobbed, his words muffled by the clothes on his back.

They're here..

"It's going to be okay now.." Ink assured him, the words made him cry even more.

Suddenly his wishes are coming true..

"Let's go home.."


	5. War and Insanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna update "Dark Obsession", but I have no freaking idea what to do with it... '>_>

When Error returned, he was greeted by no one.. All that was there was a scarf left unfinished.

Where's Blue..?

He couldn't just left.. Could he?

Eyelights frantically searching the vast white space, scanning everything.

He's not tangled with his strings, not with the SOULs nor was he playing with his puppets.

**Where. Is. His. Blueberry?!**

He let out a loud scream. The glitching and dial up tones was so loud that it shook the place, a few SOULs shattered because of the intensity. A chance of them coming back was impossible.

Error signs and glitches appeared in his body, covering him entirely.

Where could his Blueberry be?

He felt so heartbroken..

Clutching the unfinished scarf tightly against him. There was a bit of strings dangling at the end, Blueberry was probably almost finished making it, he let the tears drop on the fabric. The beautiful rainbow colors contrast against his inverted ones, but it doesn't matter. His Blueberry made this and he'll wear it with pride.

There's only one monster that would take him.

 **"InK.."** A growl escaped his teeth. The Creator will pay for this..

Nobody takes what's his and gets away with it.

 _"That's right, my child.."_ A gentle voice told him. The only voice that actually cared for him. _"We'll make them pay.._ _ **All of them.**_ _"_

A soft smile now graced his face, it would have been a nice image to look at if only the eyelights wasn't filled with insanity.

_"In time, my child.."_

Yes, in time.

Destiny smiled. Glad to appease the pain that her chosen child is feeling.

Error doesn't have to worry about anything, she'll take care of it.

But for now..

 _"What's the meaning of this?! Let me go!"_ Beautiful eyes glanced at the back, her smile still on her face.

Behind her was a being chained to a chair. The binds around her cancelled all of her abilities making her _powerless and weak._

Just how she deserved it.

 _"Is it not for your liking, dear sister?"_ The Deity asked "innocently" as if she's cooing a child.

 _"You'll regret doing this Destiny! Once I get out of here! You hear me?!"_ Fate shouted, the glare of her eyes was filled with hate. How dare she do this to her?! This insignificant being that she called "sister"!

The smile on Destiny's face no longer held the gentleness she had a while ago. The full on grin stretched so much that it almost reached her ears. Her eyes that once filled with kindness was now replaced with the same insanity that the Destroyer have.

It was enough to silence Fate in fear.

 _"Oh but dear sister, I'm way passed regret! I had a lot of those already, remember?"_ She let out a giggle as she walked towards her counterpart. _"The one that will be in regret is you! It's your turn now!"_

 _"Ha! As if!"_ Destiny left out more giggles, it would've have sounded cute if it wasn't laced with malice.

 _"Oh you will sister! Everything that you've done so far will be paid by Ink!"_ The high pitched giggle was making the Deity's head hurt.

But did she heard it right? Ink? Her child has nothing to do with this!

She has to be bluffing!

 _"You.. Don't have in you."_ Fate said. Giving Destiny her signature smirk, but it's a bit strained now.

Her sister leaned towards her. It was so close that she could see clearly the crazed smile on her face, her eyes has this darkness and promise of torture.

_"You'll see."_

For the first time in her immortal life, Fate was terrified.

Not just for her, but for Ink..

Oh please, not him..

 _"You'll get to experience the pain that I felt over the centuries! I'm so excited!"_ She skipped away from the chained Deity. A screen pop out and she could see her child happily spending time with those abominations.

He looked so "alive" with them.

She fought the urged to let out a smile, she never seen him that happy.

But the thought of her sister ruining it filled her with horror.

She turned her gaze to Destiny. _"What are you planning?"_

The Deity looked at her and let out a clap. _"Oh I have_ _ **a lot**_ _of wonderful ideas! Things that will surely hurt your child in the_ _ **most painful way**_ _possible!"_ The happiness radiating off of her sister was too much - she was almost sparkling with it! _"And the best part is.._ _ **There's nothing you can do anything about it.**_ _"_

A tear escaped Fate's face, it slowly trickled down like the first flake of snow.

Whatever is her sister planning, she just prayed that Ink will get through it.

But she knew that, it's impossible in their situation..

They wouldn't be prepared on what was coming and probably wouldn't survive it too.

The very thought of it made Fate cry.

But it filled Destiny with so much glee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a discord sever for those who wants to join!
> 
> https://discord.gg/V2aNSHfygD

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm the only one who has a slight dislike towards Destiny for some reason. '^^


End file.
